<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A for Effort by rentingstars, zungeonsandzaddies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970699">A for Effort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rentingstars/pseuds/rentingstars'>rentingstars</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungeonsandzaddies/pseuds/zungeonsandzaddies'>zungeonsandzaddies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, angst :sparkles:</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rentingstars/pseuds/rentingstars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungeonsandzaddies/pseuds/zungeonsandzaddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Planning has never really been in the Close vocabulary. </p><p>Serious conversations haven't, either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glenn Close &amp; Nicolas Close</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A for Effort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic brought to you by the most badass fictional father/son duo in this ding dang fandom.</p><p>It's fictional because it's us, the authors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Planning has never really been in the Close vocabulary. In fact, as long as Nick can remember, he and Glenn have never really ‘planned out’ a day. Still, there’s a first time for everything.</p><p>A quick glance at his phone tells him that there’s about 10 minutes until Glenn’s arrival. That’s good, gives him plenty of time to check over everything again. Xbox booted up? Yep. Edibles on the counter? Don’t even have to ask. A grand feast of sodium packed junk food lying on the table? Hell fucking yes.</p><p>Yeah, everything is good. Great, really. Usually, Nick doesn’t go to such extents for an epic Close reunion, but Glenn has been away for longer than usual. Promises of late night smores and weed were quickly scrapped for hopes of a way overdue Christmas movie binge, which, in both Nick’s and Glenn’s opinion, is a perfectly respectable thing to do in February.</p><p>The time is at 5 minutes and counting, and Nick busies himself with picking out movies he knows that Glenn loves. Disney has never been his favorite per se, but Mulan? Yeah, his dad would love that shit. (He means the animated movie of course, fuck the live action remake.)</p><p>Nick is so deeply entrenched in the mindless task of sorting out movies into the ‘yes’, ‘no’, and ‘only if we’re high off our asses’ piles that he almost misses the telltale sign of a car pulling up into the driveway. He quickly gets up and off the living room floor, bounding up to the front door to wrench it open.</p><p>As he approaches the door, though, he hears the voice of Henry Oak. He sounds more serious than usual, so Nick expertly puts his ear to the crack in the door and listens. </p><p>“...about the grades thing. Communication is really important in a father-son relationship!”</p><p>A car door shuts. Nick hears the sound of his dad’s boots hit the ground as he emerges from the car. </p><p>“We communicate all the time, Henry. Relax. That’s not our problem.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, I mean, you do communicate, but you don’t talk about the serious stuff! If Nick’s struggling in school, he’s not going to bring it up to you! That’s embarrassing! It’s our job as good dads to make our kids talk to us about the tough stuff.”</p><p>The trunk pops open. An amp hits the ground as Glenn responds. </p><p>“It’s embarrassing to admit I check my kid’s grades, man!”</p><p>Henry splutters a bit, clearly disagreeing. </p><p>“Glenn. It is not embarrassing to show your son you care about him. It’s actually super cool… man!”</p><p>Nick snorts. Henry’s ‘cool’ voice is absolute shit.</p><p>“I mean, I used to get bad grades, too, but my dad never talked to me about them.”</p><p>“And then what happened?”</p><p>“...I dropped out of school.”</p><p>“See!” Henry’s response could not have sounded more triumphant. “Do you want Nick to drop out of school?”</p><p>“I mean, if it means we can go on tour together sooner…”</p><p>“GLENN!”</p><p>“Fine! Fine. I don’t want Nick to drop outta school.”</p><p>“So you’re going to…”</p><p>“Talk to him. Yeah. I guess I’ll bring it up or something.”</p><p>“Good. Let me know how it goes. Or, if you want me there just to mediate or something, I don’t mind at-”</p><p>“Henry! No. I can do this, fuck. Have some faith in me, man.”</p><p>“Okay, no, yeah, you’re absolutely right. This should be a you and Nick thing. For sure. Just… if you need help, I’m just a phone call away-”</p><p>“Henry…”</p><p>“Okay! Yup! Uh, here, let me… let me help you with that.”</p><p>Their heavy footsteps approach the door and Nick scrambles away from the door just as Glenn’s keys jangle and click the lock open.</p><p>His previous excitement is now, understandably, dampened. He had been counting on Glenn not seeing the school’s reports, or at the very least, not caring enough to confront him on it. He most certainly had been counting on a certain vegan motherfucker to not insert himself into Close business. Fuck all if Nick’s going to let Henry ruin this day though.</p><p>“Thanks for picking me up, man,” Glenn says, still turning towards Henry as he opens the door.</p><p>“Of course, Glenn. You let me know if you need a ride while your van’s in the shop, alright?”</p><p>“‘Course. See you at the barbecue on Saturday?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it! I’m bringing vegan shrimp cocktails!”</p><p>“<i>Vegan-?</i> Nah, I’m not even gonna ask. Bye, Henry.”</p><p>“See ya around, Glenn!”</p><p>Quickly, Nick makes himself look as inconspicuous and innocent as possible, smiling at his dad from his hopefully laidback position on the couch.</p><p>“Dad! How was the tour?” </p><p>Glenn sees him and grins back, though it’s not as carefree as it usually is. Damnit, the ‘no meat’ asshole had gotten to him.</p><p>“Ay, hey Nick! Yeah, it was great, same old, same old.” He sets down the amp on the floor, lugging his suitcase into the threshold. “Actually, sometime around the middle part of the last show, I was forcing my way through the crowd to the concession stand- y'know how the fans get when there’s food involved-”</p><p>“Sure do!” </p><p>“-and I was checking my emails, because all these venue owners live in the 80s or something and can’t just text a man- hey Nick, did they have email in the 80s? Anyways-”</p><p>“Uh, no! I don’t know! Maybe they had email, let me look it up!” </p><p>Nick knew his dad, and whenever there was a particular topic that he wanted to avoid, there would always be the exposition before the punch; if he could just drag that exposition on, the punch would hopefully never come.</p><p>Glenn clears his throat, eyes darting back to the driveway where Henry was a moment ago.</p><p>“Ah, forget it. It’s not really-”</p><p>Nick already has his phone out and open, Wikipedia article on the screen. “Yeah, they had email, but it was really shitty. Government people used it? Suspicious, right dad?”</p><p>He looks up at his dad expectantly, and Glenn chuckles a bit, plopping down on the lounge chair across from him.</p><p>“Yeah, weird as fuck. Shady motherfuckers never change.”</p><p>“You think aliens and the government are working together to somehow- use email as a weird way to get information? Because, like you said, all these dry people are using email, doesn’t the FBI use it or whatever?”</p><p>“I think you might be onto something, this could be huge-” The growing look of realization on Glenn’s face suddenly drops as he glances down at something on his phone. </p><p>“-but that’s something I think we can shelf for now, come back to that later.” </p><p>Fuck. Government and aliens were Nick’s strongest combo, something he knows would get his dad off track. </p><p>“I wanted to talk about your… uh, your grades.”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, yeah, alright, uh. What about them?”</p><p>“Nick, don’t get me wrong, I want you to be able to follow your dreams, get that rock star life I know you’re working for, but you gotta graduate.” Glenn’s voice sounds a bit strained, and he’s not making eye contact with Nick.</p><p>“And this,” he holds up the phone, showing him the numerous failing marks like Nick doesn’t already know, “Nick, you’re not going to be able to get out of school with this.”</p><p>There’s a tense moment of quiet, one that neither of them are willing to be the first to break.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>There’s a defiant set to Nick’s jaw, and when Glenn finally looks him in the fuckin eyes, there’s- surprise? Anger? Who knows, certainly not him.</p><p>“So? Don’t you wanna, like, graduate?” Glenn laughs, treating the question like it’s rhetorical.</p><p>“Do I have to? You didn’t.” </p><p>Glenn looks away again. “Well, sure, but that’s not… It wasn’t cool to be in school then.”</p><p>“I think it’s always been a universal constant that school isn’t fuckin cool, and it’s not like I need it. You’re fine, I’ll do fine, so can we like, watch a movie or something?” </p><p>“We- No. Nick, I don’t want you to do ‘fine’ I want you to have fuckin’... options, I don’t know. I want you to be able to go to college if you want. Or get a real job if you want.”</p><p>“No, what do you- your job <i>is</i> a real job, why would I want to go to college when I could be with you, touring and playing music and- and just living the Close way?”</p><p>Glenn’s mouth turns up in a small smile. “Hey man, you know I’d fucking <i>love</i> to tour with you for the rest of my life. But you’d have to leave your friends. They’re all gonna finish up high school and probably go to college. You don’t wanna do that with them?”</p><p>Nick tries to appear as unbothered by the thought as he wishes he was, but he hesitates for just a second too long. “No, no, that’s fine, I have you. And the- y’know, the rock star life, I’ll get to be on the stage! I want that.”</p><p>“I dunno, man, it just feels weird to let you flunk out of high school. I’m supposed to be the one encouraging you to succeed in, like, an academic way.”</p><p>“Why? It’s not like you’ve been around enough to- to <i>know,</i> to <i>care.</i>” The words are already out before Nick realizes what he’s said, and his eyes widen just a bit. </p><p>The skin between Glenn’s eyebrows creases. He looks back at Nick, surprise apparent on his face. “I… Of course I care, Nick. What are you on, man? I fucking care about you so much!”</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe it’s hard to believe that, when I- you-” There’s too much he wants to say, but he can’t say shit because it feels like he’s choking, which just frustrates him more. “You didn’t even try to ask <i>why</i> my grades are shit, and yeah, I know they’re bad. I <i>know</i> that.”</p><p>It’s Nick’s turn to avert his gaze, studying the grains in the wooden floor as if they held the answers to the universe.</p><p>It’s silent for a moment. Then: “Why <i>are</i> your grades shit, then?”</p><p>Nick doesn’t know what to say. Sure, maybe he knew why he was too tired to even drag himself to school most mornings, maybe it was fucking obvious to anyone who cared the tiniest bit that getting high every damn night wasn’t <i>healthy,</i> maybe there was a reason Terry and Grant, even Lark and Sparrow to an extent, had progressively gotten more and more concerned with his health as the days went on.</p><p>But how could he have said any of that to his dad, who wasn’t even in the same state as him.</p><p>He couldn’t. That’s just how it was, how it is, and how it will always be. </p><p>The quiet drags on.</p><p>“Nick. Is something up? I thought you were cool, I thought everything here was fine. That’s what you said over the phone. Are you hiding something from me, man? You know you can tell me anything. Embarrassing shit, wild shit, you name it. I mean, hell, I told you about all the shit I got up to in high school. Wait, is it a crush? Shiiiit man, did someone break your heart? That’s definitely reason for flunking, man, I fuckin’ get it.” Glenn chuckles a little bit and runs a hand through his hair. “But you’ve gotta pull it together, man. You can’t let the hotties get ya down.”</p><p>“Are you- you’re fucking <i>joking,</i> right?” Nick usually tries to appear as cool as possible, but this seems entirely uncharacteristic of him. There’s a shine in his eyes and a crack in his voice that wasn’t there before, and he stares uncomprehendingly at his dad.</p><p>Glenn looks confused. Fuck. “I mean, high school heartbreak can be intense, I get it. But that’s no reason to fail every class.”</p><p>“I don’t- I didn’t get my heart <i>broken</i> or some fucking dumb shit like that, do you-” Nick cuts himself off, and his voice suddenly dulls, going from accusatory to simply stating a fact. “You think I’m being dramatic.”</p><p>“Not <i>dramatic.</i> Kid, I fucking… I know what heartbreak is like, okay?” He pauses for a beat, making that weird face he always makes when Nick’s mom comes up in conversation. “Or whatever the fuck you’re going through. I get it, that’s all I’m trying to say. But you can get through it, just… Fuck, I don’t know, pretend it didn’t happen. Just keep doing your thing. Your grades don’t have to suffer, too.”</p><p>Glenn wants him to get through it. </p><p>His fucking <i>dad</i> wants him to pretend nothing happened, that everything is fine, that he’s fucking-</p><p>“You want me to do my own <i>THING?</i> My heart wasn’t <i>broken,</i> Mom didn’t <i>die</i> again, she died once, but you- God, it feels like you’re just as gone as her sometimes.”</p><p>Glenn stares dumbfounded at him. “What… What do you mean? I’m here. I’m right here, Nick.”</p><p>“But you’re never there when I need you.”</p><p>“We talk every day. I didn’t miss a day, did I? I tried to… Even if I’m not here, like, in person, I still… You can still talk to me, I’m still there for you. Always, Nick. Right? You know that, right?”</p><p>Nick pauses, then says in a near whisper, “I don’t- No, I don’t think I can.”</p><p>He looks down. Out of the corner of his eye, Nick sees Glenn extend a hand. It reaches towards his shoulder. And then drops back into his lap. </p><p>“When we left the Forgotten Realms, we made a pact. We were gonna be there for each other. We were gonna do better- I mean <i>I</i> was gonna do better. I thought…” Glenn stops for a moment, clears the emotion out of his throat. </p><p>“Am I still not a good dad?” He asks quietly, sounding smaller than Nick thinks he’s ever heard his father sound before. </p><p>It’s Nick’s first instinct to say yes, to assure Glenn and then laugh it all off, try to convince him to maybe spend tonight getting high. But these last few months, it’s been harder to just pretend. </p><p>“I did have a reason. I just, I don’t know, you weren’t around, so I felt maybe it would be better to tell you in person, and I was planning to and then it was February, but- I just wanted you here? I think… I don’t know, you’re a good friend. My best friend.”</p><p>Glenn pauses again. “Henry’s always saying we shouldn’t be best friends. That I need to be more of your dad than your friend.” He sounds unsure even now, unsure of whether he believes what he’s saying or not.</p><p>“I like being friends, that’s fucking cool of us, I just… I guess sometimes, I needed more of a dad.”</p><p>Then Nick feels warmth on his shoulder. His dad’s hand. The pressure is grounding, and Nick realizes all of a sudden that he still hasn’t hugged his dad since he got home. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Glenn says softly. Nick can count on one hand the number of times he’s heard his dad say that in his lifetime. “I’m sorry I haven’t been here. You… Nick, you’re, uh. Fuck, this is hard to say, isn’t it? Not that it’s hard- I just mean, it’s difficult to put into words. But Nick. Kid. You’re so fucking important to me, man. You know that? You’re my best friend, but you’re more than that. You always have been. I fuckin’ hate being away from you. That’s why… If you dropped out of school, I mean shit, I can’t even lie to you, man! I’d be fuckin’ thrilled! Because then we could always be together! But I don’t <i>want</i> that for you, Nick. I want you to do better than I did. You’re… you’re fucking smart, man, okay? You’re smart as hell. You could do any fucking thing you put your mind to, alright? So I can’t let you flunk outta school. I… Shit, I don’t remember where I was going with this. I just… I love you. I love you, man. I’m sorry I haven’t been the best dad. I’ll do better, though. I… Can you help me do better?”</p><p>Nick keeps his head down. <i>Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry,</i> he repeats to himself. He’s gotta be strong for his dad. He can’t make Glenn worry about him any more than he already has. That’s not cool. It’s not cool to make your best friend - your dad - worry about you.</p><p>“I love you too, and I’m <i>so</i> sorry I brought Morgan into this, I shouldn’t have done that. And- yeah, I guess I haven’t really been the best son either, so I’m going to do better. I’ll… yeah, I can help, and I guess you can help me, because it’s <i>cool-</i>”</p><p>“No,” Glenn says suddenly, cutting Nick off, “Nick, no. You’re the <i>perfect</i> kid. Okay? You’re… fuck, you have no idea. I couldn’t ask for a better son.” He laughs, and Nick looks up to see that he’s crying. Fuck, Glenn Close cries? “Nick… I missed you. So much. Can… Oh, fuck it, bring it in.” </p><p>Nick feels himself get tugged into Glenn’s arms. Glenn squeezes him so hard it feels suffocating, but if Nick has to die in his dad’s embrace, he’s pretty sure he will die happy. </p><p>“Just promise me… promise you’ll do a little better in school, okay? I’ll help you out, though you probably won’t want my help ‘cause we both know-”</p><p>“You <i>suck</i> at school,” Nick finishes his sentence, laughing.</p><p>Glenn starts laughing with him, and soon they both have their heads thrown back, chests heaving, stomachs aching from the force of their laughter. Glenn wrestles Nick into his lap, making him laugh harder, and for the first time in months, he feels like he’s home. </p><p>When they’ve calmed down enough to breathe, Glenn gestures at the pile of movies on the floor. “Were you gonna watch something earlier?”</p><p>“I was pulling movies out for you, dumbass,” Nick says, elbowing Glenn in the ribs. Glenn lets out a “hey!” at the jab. </p><p>Glenn weasels his way out from under Nick and moves onto the floor to check out the movies. Just as Nick knew he would, Glenn picks up the DVD of Mulan immediately. </p><p>“Fuck yeah?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah.”</p><p>“You got edibles, man?”</p><p>Nick pauses. “Uh, yeah. I do. Do you want one?”</p><p>Nick remembers everything he had planned for this night, for when his dad got home. But, for the first time in weeks - maybe months - he doesn’t really want to get high tonight. He just wants to be present with his dad. Watch Mulan. Talk. They talked every day when Glenn was gone, but Nick feels like he still has so much to tell his dad. </p><p>Glenn seems to catch the hesitance in Nick’s voice. “Do <i>you</i> want one, man?”</p><p>Nick rubs the back of his neck, tugs at his hair a little. “I… I dunno. Maybe not tonight. Little tired already.” A lie. He’s wired, and his dad can definitely tell. </p><p>But Glenn doesn’t say anything. He just smiles softly and pops the DVD into the player. “Alright, then. Haven’t seen Mulan sober in fuckin’ ages. This’ll be even more interesting.”</p><p>Nick grins and moves back to the couch. Glenn sits right next to him and slings an arm over his shoulder. They watch the movie, laughing, chatting, doing impressions of every character that shows up on the screen. </p><p>And Nick’s got a big paper due tonight, but Glenn doesn’t have to know about that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>